


lifetime

by PrussianPrince



Series: HQ FILO WEEK [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drama, HQFiloWeek, Hainakyuu, M/M, Romance
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussianPrince/pseuds/PrussianPrince
Summary: Tsukishima's the first person he let him in... and will be the last to leave.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Tsukishima Kei
Series: HQ FILO WEEK [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054580
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3
Collections: HQ Filo Week Fic Collection





	lifetime

At a very young age, Kiyoomi witnessed how cruel the world is. Ang kanyang nakababatang kapatid ay aksidentend nabaril ng pulis nang gabi na tumakas sila para manood ng Panagbenga festival. Pauwi sila ng gabing iyon, ng hindi inaasahan na biglang bumagsak ang lalake niyang kapatid. At dahil bata lang siya noon, hindi siya pinaniwalaan ng mga tao at naniwalang sindikato o ibang tao lang ang nakabaril dito.

Dahil sa stress ay inatake sa puso ang kanyang Ina. Hindi pa naililibing ang kanyang kapatid pero nadagdagan na ang kabaong sa munting bahay nila sa cordillera. 

Ang tatay niya ay may sakit, at dahil bata pa siya noon ay napilitan silang dalin siya sa home for the aged, at si Kiyoomi naman ay naiwan sa DSWD. Kalaunan siya ay nalipat sa ampunan kung saan may agad na umampon sa kaniya at dinala siya sa manila. 

Sila ay mag asawang matanda na hindi pinagpala ng anak. Sobrang yaman nila, kaya noong pumanaw sila ay naiwan kay Kiyoomi lahat ng yaman nila. Twenty years old na siya ng mamatay ang kanyang pangalawang magulang, wala pa siya sa kalahati ng pag-aaral niya ng law. 

Once again, he was alone. Hindi na siya nanibago, mas gusto niya mag isa kesa masira ulit tiwala niya. Pagkagraduate ni Kiyoomi ay agad siyang natangap sa isang law firm kung saan marami siyang nakilala, pero hindi niya kinaibigan. Kita niya kung paano sila magplastikan, at hindi na siya magugulat kung pinaguusapan nila siya.

Isa siya sa pinaka magaling at binabalikbalikan ng mga cliente. Kinukuha din siya bilang private lawyer ng mga malalaking kumpanya pero hindi niya ito tinatangap. Doon niya nakilala sila Shouyo at ang kambal na Miya. Si Shouyo ang pinadala nila sa kanya para pilitin siya maging lawyer nila.

Shouyo is one of his friend. He did not intend pero masyadong makulit ang bata at umoo nalang ito sa tuwing mag aaya ito para tumahimik yon. He adored him for being friendly, and having many friends. Kaya noong humingi ito ng tulong sa kanya para sa kaibigan niyang narape daw, ay agad siyang pumayag.

He's about to meet him in a café, and he went pretty early because he does not like being late. Kei arrived along with Shouyo. "Good afternoon Kiyo." Shouyo greeted. "Hinatid ko lang si Kei, yung complainant." Nag abot sila ng kamay at nag batian. "Una na ako Kei ha? Mag iingat ka." Nagaalalang sinabi ni Hinata.

Umupo ang dalawa at umorder, treat by Kei sana but Kiyoomi insisted na siya na for some reason. "So, he trespassed and forced you to do it... right?" Kei nodded. "For sure may CCTV footage ng pagpunta niya sa condo, we have strong evidence and we can sent him to jail in no time." 

Napaangat ulo no Kei. "No." He said, making Kiyoomi raise a brow. "I don't want him to jailed, I just want him to not see me. A restraining order?" Kiyoomi nodded. "I just don't want him to bother me." 

The lawyer has no choice but to obey his client. "It'll take some few days, I'll just update you okay?" The moment the blonde smiled, he knew there was something. 

Kiyoomi drove back to the law firm and proceeded the files. Kung magiging istorya ang buhay niya, paulit ulit lang siya na naka upo sa opisina niya at nagtatrabaho. Aminado naman siya na boring ang buhay niya, at wala siyang balak sumaya. Kiyoomi was bothered na nirape siya yet hindi siya nagsampa ng kaso, so sent him a message asking for assurance. As expected, he said no.

After three days ay muli na naman silang nagkita. Lagi naman yan ginagawa ni Kiyoomi pero for some reason he felt nervous, he even dressed well and practice what he would say. A minute before the signing, he set up the camera that will serve as a proof since walang judge to supervise.

Kei looks gloomy, parang balak pa ata iatras yung kaso. "You should be happy na he won't bother you anymore." Kei forced a smile. May point naman si attorney, but he just can't He almost cried when Tetsurou entered the room, unaware of things. 

He bit his lower lip ng makita niya ang reaksyon niya sa kaso na sinampa niya. "No... I know what it means." Tetsurou said as his face calmed. "I know what I did, and I just want to apologize." Kei's eyes lowered to his lap. "I'm really sorry Kei, I really mean it. And, thank you for everything." Kiyoomi frowned.

Para siyang estudyante na naghanda ng sobra para sa presentation tapos biglang binawi. Lakas makaapak ng dignidad pero Kiyoomi kept his chin high. "Okay, then, this is valid for three years and Mr. Tsukishima could renew it. If you are seen to be near him, or touch him after the signing of the papers you will be jailed in no time." He briefly explained.

Tetsurou apologized, but still agreed without forcing him. It was obvious that Kei is holding back his tears and could withdraw the file. "I suppose I'm done now?" Kiyoomi nodded. "Please, have a better life Kei. I would always want the best for you..." He pressed his lips together attempting to say something. "Goodbye." He said before leaving the room.

And, there was silence. Kiyoomi fixed all the papers and for the first time, he could not bear the silence in the room. "Thank you for helping me Attorney." It was a forced smile.

"Don't mention it Mr. Kei, it is my job to do this kind of stuffs." The lawyer answered back.

Kei looks a little hesitant and he mumbled, and Kiyoomi did not hear it. "I'll be going then."

His heart felt like it drop and his body moved on its own. "Wait..." Why is he holding his hand? And now what? "Sho told me na you are currently jobless and I am looking for a secretary or personal assistant, I just want to ask if you are interested." Did Shouyo said that? No, nabasa niya lang sa profile ni Kei.

Kei think so loudly that Kiyoomi could tell na pinagiisipan niya ito ngayon. "Sure, just tell me when." Kiyoomi breathed in relief. 

"I'll see you then." Kei nod before leaving. Since when did he fucking want a secretary that could steal personal information from him? In just a few days Kei started working for him. There is a slight annoyance that he would keep on asking from time to time, but seeing his innocent troubled face makes him smile. 

Kei could just stand in the room and he would be in a good mood already. It has only been three days and Kei can manage on his own already. How Kiyoomi wished he would always be clueless so would keep bothering him, and they would talk.

He's not eyeing or what, but he prefer to call it being 'observant'. Whenever Kei's finish arranging his schedule and papers, he would sketch in his planner. Was it a dress? shoes? His jaw drop when he saw it was a person. He's good, and he could tell that it is one of the Miya twins that he's sketching. 

It was not the last time he saw him creating creative things, and he can't take of his eyes whenever he does sketches. Kiyoomi turned red when he realized that Kei has been staring back at him. "May kailangan ka boss?" Napa kurap ito at tumuwid ang kanyang upo. "Thirty minutes before uwian boss, tapusin mo na yan." Palaala ni Kei habang naka ngiti. 

Time surely flies fast. "Kei, ang kalat ng table mo." Sita nito sa busy na busy na sekretarya. Tumingala si Kei mula sa pagdadrawing at inirapan llang ito. _Tangina ang cute._ "Wag mo ako ginaganyan baka tangalin kita." Biro nito.

Kei scoffed. "At bakit mo naman tatangalin ang paborito mong secretary?" Pabiro nitong sinabi.

"Ikaw lang naman naging secretary ko." Nagtatakang sagot ni Kiyoomi.

"That's the point, because I will be your first and last." He winked.

Right at that fucking moment, Kiyoomi new na tinamaan na siya ni kupido at isa na siyang stupido. At dahil may pagkapride si attorney, he chose to hide it. Kei suffered a long term toxic relationship, then, got ghosted by his current boyfriend, considering he was also raped. Kiyoomi needs to be a professional, bawal lumandi, but he just can't help falling in love with the blonde. 

He received a message from Shouyo at nag-aalalang kinakamusta si Kei dahil hindi na daw ito nagpaparamdam sa kanya. Kiyoomi stared at the blonde and saw it smiling in his own table, he's coping up well. "Please don't tell me na you are dating again." He joked.

"Sir naman, I am not interested na." Buti naman. They both chuckled.

"Are you free tonight? I kind of want to loosen up, can I come to your crib?" Kiyoomi's heart drop as he saw Kei's reaction, why did he even asked? The would be awkward, but they end up in Kei's place anyway.

He saw him drawing and sketching, but the art in the living room is like a painting that came out in real life. Kei's exceeds his expectations, as well as his feelings. Hearing Kei tell the story of his life fascinates him, he can listen to him the whole day.

It was the first inuman na nasundan ni Kiyoomi, hindi niya na mabilang kung ilang beses na siya umuuwi sa sekretarya niya. It is good to listen, but it feels better to share din. He was so drunk and he just can't stop talking about his horrible past. He was at the peek of saying 'and then I met you and I want to trust the world again... because you are my world' But no, he slept.

Nagising siya after that heavy inuman and felt a heavy thing in his arm. Look at those silk like soft shoulder and legs. He wrap his other arm around him and pulled him closer, causing him to wake up. "Samu, you're hard." He mumbled yet push his buttocks in his hard member.

Their eyes shot open upon the realization. Kei is not with Osamu, and Kiyoomi is not Osamu. They bolt jolt up and breathed heavily. "Kei, I didn't know you take advantage of morning hardness." He teased.

Kei turned red. "No! What the actual fuck Omi. Why are you even hugging me?" He protested. 

"And why did you push your ass in my dick? You're taking advantage of me huh?" He smirked, teasing Kei. 

What can go wrong? When they saw Kei's friends in the living room, and they are teasing him. Kei looks cute kapag namumula at kinikilig ang he just want to kiss him.

If he only had known na ang pag open up niya ang pinto sa pagiging close nila, unang araw palang ginawa niya na. After that inuman session, they grew more closer and fond of each other. He loves it whenever they share the same bed, may it be his or Kei's. He smiles as he cuddle the sleeping younger man in his arms. He kissed his bare shoulder and exposed nape. He smells good, he smells strawberry shampoo. "Kei." He whispered as he buried his face on the crook of his neck, wishing he could do this even if he's awake.

The upcoming days become busier at hindi na sila masyado makainom, puro na sila trabaho. Usually talaga maraming ganap sa pasko kase maraming nakawan, scam, and more kase nga magpapasko na and people needs money. 

They celebrated at Kiyoomi's house with a little wine and special dinner. Again, for the first time he celebrated Christmas with someone. It has been weeks na nagiistay si Kei sa bahay ni Kiyoomi to help him with the files. When things got lessen, nagkaron na ng pagkakataon para makauwi si Kei. "Boss, date naman tayo." Muntik na magpreno si Kiyoomi.

Seryoso ba siya o hindi? "Where?" He asked. When he answered 'Baguio' hindi niya napigilan ngumiti. Baguio, ang daming bad memories but with Kei all he can think of are the good memories.

Dumating ang bukas at kita ang ngiti sa mga labi ni Kiyoomi. Naging laman nanaman siya nga mga chismis ng staff, pero as usual wala siyang pake. Ang mahalaga masaya siya pati narin yung kasama niya.

Nagpatayo si Kiyoomi ng bahay sa Baguio kahit di naman siya pumupunta dito, but thank the Gods kase mas nakatipid sila. Kei was so amused by the interior and view. He's like a child na first time pumunta sa park. Since mahal niya ito, he let Kei pick the room and he chose the one on the third floor with the amazing view. "Magtabi nalang tayo sa kama para di na madumihan yung bedsheets sa ibang room." Kei was okay with it.

He can't believe na first time ni Kei sa Baguio. Isang abogado na tulad niya naging tour guide ng secretary niya. Literal na nakakaubos ng pagod after strolling around Baguio. They went home with beer and chips and drink the night away. Ihinaga ni Kiyoomi si Kei sa kama nila at pinagmasdan niya ang kanyang kagandahan.

"Putangina, bakit ba napaka ganda mo." Nangiti ito bago halikan ang tulog na lalaki. 

Dumilat si Kei at tinitigan lang ito. "Omi." Binulong niya bago pumikit ulit at nakatulog.

Yung puso ni Kiyoomi muntik na sumabog sa kaba. Bago pa siya masampal ni Kei ay humiga na rin ito at natulog. Tanghali na sila nagising at nagbabad nalang sila sa jacuzzi sa bahay niya. They both savored the moment and relaxed dahil bukas ang big day ni Kei. He felt like a husband supporting his wife's interview. 

It was pretty boring without Kei in his home, and when he got home, there is a smile on his face. "They liked my portfolio and tomorrow I'll meet the owner para siya yung magiinterview sakin." Kiyoomi is so proud and embraced the blonde.

"Congratulations Kei, I'm so proud of you." Kei swayed and smiled. 

Dahil may interview pa siya bukas, they had a romantic dinner and a little wine. "You should sleep early, may interview ka pa bukas." Kei smiled to him.

"Toothbrush lang ako boss." He chuckled before entering the bathroom.

After cleaning all the dishes, he went up to their room and saw the blonde sleeping peacefully. Tumabi ito sa kanya at kusang dumikit sa kanya si Kei. "Miss mo naman ako agad." Pabiro nitong sinabi.

Ngumiti si kei habang nakapikit. "Malamig kase." Mahina nitong sinagot. 

"Bed warmer lang pala." Bulong nito at nakatangap siya ng hampas sa tiyan niya. "Bakit?" Natatawa niyang sinabi.

Niyakap niya ito at parehas silang nakatulog ng magkayakap.

It was indeed a good morning for them. Kei was missing in his arms again, and when he picked him up, he's quite gloomy. "Come on, why that look?" He asked as he open his arms to welcome him.

Kei embraced him and thought kung paano niya sasabihin na aalis na siya. "I got accepted." He smiled as he pull back. 

"Congrats! I know you will be accepted, pero bakit ka malungkot?" He asked worriedly.

"Just tired." He chuckled. And so, nag Netflix and chill nalang sila for the rest of the day.

Kei woke up at narealized na nakatulog siya while watching the series. He woke up alone in bed and realized na umaga na. How long did he sleep? He got up and went down to the kitchen. There he is, ang masarap niyang almusal. 

"Good morning pretty, we have a festival to attend to ha?" Kiyoomi reminded him. 

Oh right, today is the Panagbenga festival. Kiyoomi smiled as he watch the blonde eat. He's so happy for some reason, because he decided to confess already. 

Since when did he smile like this? Grabe ang saya. The place is crowded at di mahulugan ng karayum sa dami ng tao. "Kei!" He called, pero pag lingon niya ay wala na siya. "Kei?" He slightly panic ng hindi niya ito makita sa bawat paglingon niya. The sun is starting to go down at mas mahihirapan siya mag hanap sa gabi. "Kei!" He yelled. He went everywhere to find him, but when he did... He just wanted to collapse.

Look at Kei smiling, embracing his ex boyfriend who ghosted him after he got raped. Umapaw ang sakit sa kanyang dibdib at umuwi nalang.

"Kei, I really missed you." Osamu cried.

Osamu brought Kei in his restaurant. "Wow, design ko ito ah." Kei smiled and teared in joy. 

The two sit at the stool and slightly drink para pampagaan ng mood. Kei told Osamu everything that happened to him and Tetsurou, at naiyak lang siya sa katangahan niya. "It was my mistake to run away. Napuno ako, and the thought na you know him longer than me, my guts told me na you chose him." He explained.

"It is not about the time Samu, it is about the person." Kei smiled.

And so, si Osamu naman ang nagkwento. "I met this man na he helped me here magadjust sa Baguio, and I told him about us. So, he helped me cope up, and eventually he confessed to me." Kei was surprised as he heard more. "I told him I can't kase I really love you, and ayoko biglain so ayon..." Kei nodded. "He's a good guy kaya hindi ko rin siya maiwan ng ganon, he really helped me a lot."

The blonde took a sip of the sake. "Di ka naman nag-iisa, ako din I found someone na hindi komaiwan." He smiled before telling Osamu everything about Kiyoomi.

Kei went home feeling light knowing na may closure na sila ni Osamu, he can be finally be free with Kiyoomi. But so suddenly, he turned cold. "Omi? Kakagising mo lang? Bat amoy alak ka?" Alam niya na uminon siya dahil umaalingasaw ang alak dito.

Why? Dahil ba late siya umuwi? Hindi nagpaalam? Malamang. "Ikaw, saan ka nagpunta?" 

"Nakipag meet sa friend, sorry di ako nakapag paalam. Inintay mo ba ako?" Why did he lie? Because he does not want Osamu to get involve between them.

Napansin ni Kei na namumula ito kaya lumapit siya para kapaain, pero tinapik lang ni Kiyoomi ang kamay niya na labis niyang ikinagulat. "Wala akong sakit." Pagkatapos noon ay hindi na ulit sila nag-usap.

Mas malamig pa sila sa simoy ng hangin sa Baguio. "Magreresign na ako." Muntik na mabitawan ang bag na hawak ng abogado. "Natangap ako sa designer corp. at gusto nila ako ipadala sa Paris." Biglang nag-init si Kiyoomi sa galit, pero hindi niya kaya.

Tinitigan lang ni Kiyoomi si Kei, na para bang nawalan na siya ng pag asa sa mundo. "Sige, bahala ka." Wala nang masabi si Kiyoomi. Pangarap yon ni Kei, at ayaw niyang isipin na si Osamu ang dahilan ng ito.

Hinatid ni Kiyoomi si Kei sa kayang condo at tinulungan sa mga gamit, pagkatapos noon ay agad siyang umalis. Binalibag ni Kiyoomi ang pintuan ng bahay niya at umiyak. 

Siya ay umiiyak. Natawa nalang siya bigla. Umiiyak siya dahil lang sa isang lalake, nakakahiya. Pero mahal niya yon, siya ang pinaka unang taong minahal niya, at wala na siyang balak magmahal pa ng iba.

Ilang linggo hindi pumasok si Kiyoomi na ikinabahala ng mga katrabaho niya, kaya pagbalik niya ay agad siyang pinagusapan kung bakit biglang nagresign yung secretary niya. Once again, he's alone in his office with the empty table near him. 

He holds his phone tightly, waiting for Kei to say goodbye. He's been lonely, at hindi niya na matiis na wala si Kei sa tabi niya. Umaapaw na yung luha niya at basang basa na yung lamesa niya. Hindi niya mapigilan ang lungkot at halos lumabas na yung mga mata niya sa kakaiyak. 

It has been days at tahimik parin ang cellphone niya, walang nagalaw simula nung naghiwalay sila. He regret every joy he got from the blonde. Sana hindi nalang siya sumaya kung ganitong sakit lang din pala ang kapalit.

He's in his office ng bisitahin siya ni Shouyo to ask what happened to Kei. "Ewan, makikipagbalikan ata sa nakaraan. Friend mo diba? Why not ask him." Masunit nitong sagot.

It is his chance to reconcile with Kei, and he fucked up dahil maattitude siya. Kiyoomi cleared his mind before deciding to lower his pride and run after him. His condo was empty, and so he went to Shouyo's office. "Kiyo, you took a month after realizing na mahal mo siya?" The orange head frowned. "Isang buwang siya naghintay sayo, even delayed the flight a week just to wait for you." His heart was shattered into pieces. "I'm so sorry pero he already left." And he did not even said a goodbye.

If he just said it that day, kung umamin lang sana siya kaagad. Kung hindi na siya nagduda sa nararamdaman niya, at kung sana nagtiwala siya sa mahal niya, edi sana hindi na umabot sa ganto. Ang sakit sakit sa puso, gusto niya nalang mamatay. 

How long did it took him to move forward? Two or Three? He lost count when he started to go back to his old self. Yung Kiyoomi na laging masungit at nakasimalmal, yung ayaw lapitan ng mga tao. It took him years to let go of his hopes, but not of the person. Until now, he loves the blonde so dearly and was hoping to see him again. Until now, he wishes that this is just a dream. He wanted to go back to the times where they are still cuddling to each other's arms and feeling each other's warmth.

Was there a lifetime waiting for them in a world where he belonged to him? He smiled as he glanced through their photos. Kei might not belong to him, but all this time Kiyoomi belonged to him.

Kei stared at the painting that was now framed in a museum. It was dull, colorless, but emotional. The male in the picture portrays a beautiful structure, strong aura, yet his eyes screams gentleness and passion. Kei named his piece "Risking is better than regretting" Because the hardest love to forget is the one that never happened.


End file.
